


Only an Offer

by fredthemoose



Series: What if Innuendos [1]
Category: Gakuen Heaven
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredthemoose/pseuds/fredthemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you want to pick up where we left off then I'll gladly do it for you at any time."<br/>What if Keita took Nakajima up on his offer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only an Offer

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series. If you know Gakuen Heaven you know it's filled with innuendos, I plan to write them all.

I followed my silent savior down the shady dirt path.  
“Umm… Thank you very much…” The stranger didn't even turn around. "If you hadn't come along, I-I…" I laughed nervously; why wasn't he saying anything? Pain suddenly shot through my arm, rousing memories from only moments before. The guy that had pushed me into the shed was really rough. More pain, I would have to go to the doctor’s to get it checked out.

Suddenly, the tall boy stopped and turned around.

“Nakajima Hideaki,” he announced sharply as he slid his glasses quickly up the bridge of his nose, “Vice president of the student council.” His voice was low and commanding. It all made sense now; no wonder he had saved me. He looked cool, and very… sharp… I guess you would say. He quickly turned around and grabbed my injured arm, stretching it up above my head without breaking eye-contact, while I stifled a yelp of pain that I felt rising in my throat.  
“Did you hurt your elbow?”

“Um.. Y-Yes.” I stumbled over my reply. Why did he care?

“Take your clothes off,” He commanded flatly.

'Uh-Umm..' I tried to pull away, but he stripped my blazer off with ruthless efficiency. I had no time to react before he had thrown it to the ground and stared at me strangely. This was… damn… it was like his eyes could see through everything, through me. It made me sort of nervous. He continued to stare as a slight breeze rustled the leaves on the trees, and ruffled his hair slightly. I could see him thinking, planning, behind those harsh eyes. I stood their awkwardly for a few seconds, not knowing what do do or say. My mind knew I should be scared but my body was… excited?

"You have a pretty good look on your face right now." He spoke as his eyes narrowed in on what I hoped was my elbow. He reacted quickly and raised my arm again, stretching it over my head just like before, only this time, he began to lick my elbow. I didn't know what to do. It felt so strange. I could feel him moving over my scrapes, but I was unable do anything, I was frozen… I'm not sure if it was in fear or…   
I couldn't stop myself from gasping as he continued. Whatever it was that he was doing, it felt good, in a strange way. I closed my eyes, hoping the feeling would go away, but to no avail. A strange feeling was starting up in my stomach and I squeezed my eyes tighter together.

"What's wrong? I'm done disinfecting it."

"Th-Thank you." I stammered in apology. Abruptly, he turned and left without a word.

“U-Um… Where could I find Niwa-san? I need to thank him!” I yelled after him. 

He didn't stop as he answered me. “He's usually in the student council room after school,” he paused for a moment then continued, “If you want to pick up where we left off then I'll gladly do it for you at any time.” He continued walking down the path, not even looking back.

“Ye-Yes?” I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean, but decided not to dwell on it. I shrugged it off and began to walk back.

Nakajima-san, huh? It was surprising, but he really did help me out back there. What was this strange feeling though? It… It didn't matter, I'd have to think on it later. 

The rest of the day had been just as crazy as the first bit. I met a beautiful guy with a sad face –lost and sorrow-filled. Iwai-san, president of the art club. His beauty showed in his drawings; they were so wonderful, and I made sure to mention that to him as I helped him pick them up. I think I saw a little sparkle light up his face. Then of course there was Naruse-san, the star tennis player. He seemed to really like me, holding me close to him and doting on me like a child. Kazuki showed up and hurried me away from him, as if he were dangerous or something! He ushered me onto a bike and we narrowly escaped from a very loud and angry boy. Kazuki had stolen his bike and he was very upset. I simply couldn't get over how many handsome guys were just traipsing around this place. Well… I guess it was Bell Liberty. All the most amazing guys in the country were here, so of course most of them were going to be handsome! I couldn't help feeling like I was an exception to that rule.

It was getting late so I changed into my night clothes and tried to do a little more unpacking before I went to sleep.  
I couldn't.

I just kept thinking about that feeling I got when Nakajima-san was licking my elbow. Some strange guy licking my elbow should not feel like… that. It felt good and I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by 'picking up where we left off' or whatever he said.

I sighed and decided maybe I should go for a little walk to use up some energy and clear my head. Maybe it would make me a little more drowsy. I pulled on my socks and shoes, and stepped into the hall. I took great care to be quiet, so that I wouldn't disturb anyone. It was dark, the occasional lamp lit the way for my midnight stroll. It was nice, the soft sound of my slippers padding against the tile, the steady glow of lights getting brighter as I got near, and slowly ebbing away till I got close to another. I let my mind float through the events of the day, as I absently drifted down the hall.

I was kind of lost in thought when I was abruptly brought back to reality as I bumped into something.

"Good evening Keita." He was leaning against the railing, looking into the glass below.

"G-Good evening Nakajima-san..." I was stumbling over my words again.

"What are you doing out of your room so late? You know there is a curfew in place here at Bell Liberty." He didn't look at me. His gaze seemed to be fixated on something only he could see. 

"I… I couldn't sleep…" I mumbled, turning and leaning against the railing like him.

"You as well Keita? I too have had a bit of trouble sleeping tonight." He finally looked at me, and I noticed how blue his eyes were. I had blue eyes too, but his were a shade darker, and infinitely deeper. I got caught in his gaze for a second before he spoke again. "Would you like to speak about what is on your mind? If anything I can listen." He offered, looking away again.

"I was just… thinking about today…"

"I see. You have had a troublesome day." He sighed heavily and I watched him slump a little.

"There was something I was thinking about more though…"

"And what is that?" He turned around to me with amazing speed. Standing off the railing and taking a few steps away. 

I followed, getting off the rail and standing in front of him. "What did you mean earlier? A-about… picking up where we left off… or something?"

That's when he smiled. It was smug and screamed mischievous. I took a step back, but it was not enough. With 3 steps Nakajima-san had me trapped against the wall, a hand on either side of my head.

"What did I mean?" His voice was deeper, and again I noticed that demanding tone. "What makes you so curious?" 

A shiver suddenly ran through my body and I shut my eyes, shaking my head, and shrugging my shoulders.  
I heard him chuckle deeply and opened my eyes, looking straight into his deep blue ones. I was immediately captured in their depths. His head lowered so his mouth was near my ear.

"If you would like… I can show you what I meant…" 

It was an offer. One I suddenly didn't think I would want to miss out on. I slowly nodded my head, not being able to find my voice. He chuckled again, leaning forwards and nipping at the shell of my ear.

"Follow me." I gasped as he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me off the wall.

I stumbled after him as he walked briskly down to the end of the hall and burst through the door to ,what I assumed, was his room. I was immediately pushed against the now closed door.

"Take off your clothes." He spoke as he stood back. 

This again? He sighed and it was like déjà-vu, before I knew what was going on my night shirt was on the floor, my now exposed body under close watch. Nakajima-san smirked again, his eyes were… hungry. I moved my arms to cover some of my body, feeling embarrassed. 

He shook his head and began tisk-ing, his hands grabbing mine and uncovering my torso and pinning my hands to the wall. "Now why would you do such a thing Keita-kun?" His head dipped down to my ear again. "I thought you wanted to know what I meant?" He licked along the shell of my ear.

God… that feeling in my stomach was starting up again. He smirked again as he moved both my wrists into one of his hands. I tried to escape, pushing and pulling against him, but he was to strong, and with both arms held above my head I was practically useless. I watched as his hand came down and roamed around my torso, his head moved to my previously injured elbow.

Starting where he left off… licking over my elbow. He finished with a kiss, and then began kissing up my arm, my shoulder, my collarbone. I squirmed a bit as a funny sensation went through my body. I felt him smirk against my skin as he began kissing up my neck, the occasional nip here and there. I tried my best to keep the strange and unusual noises from escaping my mouth. Nakajima's mouth felt wonderful.

He lifted his head from my jaw and looked me in the eye.  
"Is this ok?" There was a hint of kindness and nervousness in his voice.   
I nodded slowly, not wanting the feeling to go away. Nakajima smiled as he leaned over and crushed his lips to mine.

And damn I liked it.

My arms still caught above my head, making me feel helpless as Nakajima-san lightly sucked my bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it gently, begging me to open my mouth for him. When I did his tongue snaked in and played with mine, his expertise in kissing absolutely amazing. Then his lips were gone, suddenly re-appearing on my neck, moving back to my collarbone, nipping on a spot that made me gasp despite my trying to keep it in. He chuckled again as he moved down, his lips and teeth capturing one of my nipples, tongue laving around the quickly hardening bud. I could feel myself getting excited as Nakajima-san moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

"Nnnn.." I couldn't stop the sound before it left, and Nakajima-san stood up, smirking.

"You seem to be enjoying this, Keita." He almost sang before leaning in and kissing me again. I wanted so desperately to be able to move my arms, but the more I struggled against him the tighter Nakajima's grasp became.

He leaned back again, both of us slightly panting.  
"Keita, don't stop making those wonderful noises." I couldn't speak as he suddenly ground his body against mine, putting wonderful pressure against my now very full pants.  
"Oh God." I whispered as quietly as I could, my head banging against the wall.

I heard Nakajima-san moan quietly before I was suddenly grabbed and lifted off my feet.

"We need a more comfortable spot for what I have planned Keita." His voice was gravely and slightly breathless as he dropped me on his bed. Before I could orientate myself Nakajima-san was on top of me, pushing me into the bed. The weight of his hot body on top of mine as he grabbed my wrists again, pinning them to the bed, causing another moan to make it's marry way out of my mouth without my consent.

The noise that came out of Nakajima's mouth then could only be described as a groan, and it did amazing things to my libido as he leaned over and nibbled my ear again.  
"You like being held down, hmm, Keita." I didn't even know that about myself; yet every fiber of my being was telling me that what Nakajima-san said was true, and so I nodded in agreement as he kissed me deeply again.

"This makes me very happy." He spoke before I heard a ‘click click click’ and then he sat up, his legs straddling either side of my waist, our clothed erections pressing against each other as he smiled down at me and began unbuttoning his shirt.

I was free! But as I went to move my hands to touch that deliciously pale skin that was being exposed, I felt the cold of restraints and the clink of metal.

"What-!" I began but Nakajima's hand came over my mouth silencing me.

"I wouldn't want my Keita-kun escaping. Would I?" He smirked, shrugging off his shirt.

God I wanted to touch him so badly. I looked up and saw the silver handcuffs trapping me to the bed. The sight only served to turned me on more, as Nakajima leaned down crushing his lips onto mine as both of his hands were now free to wander. They twisted my nipples, stroked over my chest and ribs, over my stomach. All I could do was gasp at the wonderful things Nakajima was doing to my body.

By now I was painfully hard, and the odd brush or grind that Nakajima offered was just not cutting it.

"Nakajima-san…" I moaned his name, trying to get him to do SOMETHING. "Please… Nakajima-san…" I groaned again, lifting my hips, trying to gain some friction.  
He just chuckled at me.

"Impatient are we?" His voice was full of lust as he sat up again, his body pressing against mine, that wonderful friction giving me a little bit of pleasure as he took off his glasses and looked down at me, sending shivers up my spine. He smirked as he shifted off of me, purposely pressing his leg against my hardness as he slid off. I hissed out at the pressure.

I stilled for a moment, watching him move, admiring the smooth skin that had recently been revealed to me. Nakajima-san was beautiful. He smirked when he saw me watching and our eyes locked. I got lost in those deep blue eyes once more as he leaned over and gently tugged the night pants from my hips. My erection sprang up from under the waistband almost making me hiss again. He crawled over me once again and leaned down, his lips on my ear once again.

"This will be uncomfortable, but I will make it worth it." What did he mean by that? My question was answered as I felt a slick digit circling my entrance.  
"Can you feel it Keita-kun, your hole is already quivering for me." I blushed from the words before he slowly pushed his long, slender fingers into me. It was strange. I wiggled a little from the odd sensation as Nakajima concentrated on working my muscles.

It wasn't long before another finger, slicked with lube, was pushed in, the fingers working in harmony inside me, pushing and stretching the tight walls of my insides. It wasn't till the third finger that I felt the pain, stretching me just a bit farther than was used to. It quickly became the least of my worries as his fingers lightly brushed against that bundle of nerves inside every man. I gasped and twitched, my entire body reacting to the sudden pleasure. Nakajima's reaction was almost better; the smile that came over his face as he continuously brushed his fingers over my prostate was beautiful.

My dick was painfully hard as it went neglected by Nakajima, beads of pre-cum dripping down the sides as he gracefully avoided any of the contact I was so desperate for. His free hand found a nipple and teased it back to hardness, my eyes closing as I gritted my teeth, trying to hold in the noises escaping. Nakajima was not impressed.

"Keita my love, you have stopped making those wonderful noises." He twisted my nipple, the pain mixing with the pleasure, but I stayed silent, not wanting him to know just how much this was affecting me.

"I accept your challenge, Keita." 

I barely registered what he said before the onslaught of pleasure began, Nakajima's fingers making sure to just lightly brush my prostate, his mouth nibbling and pulling on my sensitive earlobe, and finally, his long slender fingers wrapping around my wanting erection, his hand working the shaft and head, making sure to occasionally slide his talented fingers over the slit. He pulled moans from my mouth, like I was a musical instrument, his fingers and mouth playing all the right notes over my body, making it arch and shutter as he pleased.

And then all too fast I was cumming, all over Nakajima's hands and my stomach. I didn't want this to be over. It was too soon, to fast, I wanted, I needed more. Panting hard I opened my eyes and looked into his deep blue. I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off with a passionate kiss, his tongue plundering my mouth like a pirates treasure, taking all of it for himself. 

When we broke he must have seen the worry in my eyes. 

"Just to take the edge off Keita, I am far from done with you."

His fingers still pumping in and out of my core, pushing and stretching me, his other hand dipped to my stomach, running his fingers threw the small puddle of cum, gathering a bit on his fingers before bringing them to his mouth, his wet pink tongue laving over his fingers, licking every drop of cum off his beautiful fingers. He hummed deep in his chest, his actions alone bringing my softened erection back to life. I groaned as he pulled his fingers from within me, lubing up his own length, which had gone even more neglected than my own.

He climbed over top of me, pushing my legs even further apart before bending one at the knee, giving him more access. With an arm on either side of my head he leaned down, biting my ear before whispering to me.

"This will hurt Keita, I may not be able to be gentle." His voice was deep and raw, making me squirm as he brushed his erection against my hole, teasing. My body moved of its own accord, pushing towards Nakajima for more.

"Nakajima-san… mmm, please." I begged before he thrust into my body.

He did it quickly, the pain exploding threw my lower half as if my entire being had just been ripped apart. I would be lying if I said I didn't cry. It hurt in so many ways I couldn't help but cry out. Nakajima leaned down to kiss me, his tongue playing against mine, distracting me from the pain as his hand came to coax my own limp cock back to hardness.

That's when he began to move, pulling himself out and pushing back in slowly, as if he was afraid I would break. It was still painful, but with each thrust I became accustomed to the pain, and felt the first spark of pleasure. He must have seen it in my eyes because he started moving faster, his thrusts more sure and precise, his hand matching each thrust as he gained speed.

I cried out loudly as he hit my prostate, that wonderful feeling pulsing through my body just as it had before, and Nakajima did not disappoint, his hips snapping forwards and slamming against that same spot time and time again. Our kiss was sloppy with need as my mind fell apart. He continued pounding into me, the sound of flesh smacking flesh, Nakajima's grunts, and my own cries of ecstasy mixed together as his speed increased, the kiss forgotten in the rush to completion, we were both so close, his hand squeezing and pumping my own shaft to the rhythm of his powerful thrusts, each one making sparks erupt behind my closed eyelids.  
I could feel the coil of pleasure winding tighter as Nakajima leaned down.

"Cum for me Keita." He demanded in his deep, lust filled voice. My body obeyed, one last thrust had fireworks splashing across my closed eyelids, as I screamed out, cumming for the second time that night, my insides squeezing Nakajima tightly, pulling him with me into blissful pleasure.  
He grunted with his release, closing his eyes as I felt him filling my insides.  
Both of us were panting unevenly as we recovered, our breath mixing as Nakajima rested his forehead against mine. I whimpered in discomfort as he pulled out of me, rolling on his side to admire my still recovering self.

"Do you understand what I mean now Keita?" he spoke quietly, his voice still rough. I looked over, and almost melted into the bed at the smile on his face. It wasn't his normal smirk, but a genuine smile as he reached over and released me from my metal bindings. I reached over to touch him, letting my hands finally run over his exposed body, his stomach, chest, neck, and face.

"No." He looked at me, confused. "I think you need to explain it again." I spoke with a smile as I leaned in and kissed him, my arms wrapping around his neck.

"And again." Another kiss.

"And again." He chuckled as he rolled me on top of him.

"How about right now?"

**Author's Note:**

> And that's what would happen if Keita were to take Nakajima up on his offer.
> 
> Hope you liked it!
> 
> -Majestic Moose Out-


End file.
